


New Song

by CrownedClownXIII



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Love Story, M/M, Some Fluff, character is me in a way, johnny love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedClownXIII/pseuds/CrownedClownXIII
Summary: Its time for the next part of Johnny's life and that is the song of love. Will he be able to get the guy he wants or fall trying? Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

“WAAHOOOOOO!” I yelled as I skated down the street, nearly missing a couple a pedestrians on the sidewalk.

“Hey watch where you’re going you stupid kid.” Some startled bloke said.

“ ‘m sorry, little bit in a rush ‘ere.” I yelled back.

   As things are right now, I would say that life couldn’t get any better. I had a job at the Moon Theatre, doing what I love, which is singing, I have a caring second family with this little theatre group of mine, and my dad accepts me for who I am and not what he wants me to be. Even though I still live in a rundown car garage, my dad is still in jail, and I’m barely of legal age, but whatever, life is ace right now. Only way this could get better is if I had that special someone to love. But I have to focus on the theatre; I can get my chance later in life, well hopefully.

   I was about two blocks away before I saw Mike running on the sidewalk, probably on the way to the theatre too. Though I don’t know why he always wears a tux even during the middle of fall; I never wore one but I would think it’ll be too cold or too hot during winter or summer times.

“ Ey Mike, need a lift?” I yelled at him.

“Is that you Johnny boy, yeah I need a ride. Keep riding, I’ll jump on.” I did what he asked and just kept riding regular speed and he jumped on and sat comfortably on the front edge.

“Thanks a bunch Johnny boy, hate sweating.”

“Why do you always wear suits all the time f’an?”

“It’s cuz you have to look good all the time, you got to constantly impress, besides don’t you want to be popular with the ladies? Best way to do that is to always look sharp.”

“Really? Is f’at ‘ow it works?”

“Trust me, I had many many girls before I met Mindy, all you need to do to get their attention is make an amazing first impression, than after you got them, you got to keep your A game on all the time, or they’ll split faster than you can say your name. Don’t you have a girl?”

“Umm no sorry.”

“Not even a crush, you gotta have one.”

   In all honesty I do have one. But that was a bit complicated as I didn’t even know said person and it’s not something I want to confess, especially to Mike who makes fun of people for just sneezing weirdly.  But luckily I didn’t have to say much as we approached the theatre.

“Well ‘ere we are.” I said as we stopped in front of the theatre, with an added thank god at the end under my breath.

 “Thanks for the ride kid, I owe you one. If you ever need help wooing the ladies, I’m your man.” Mike said starting to go for the door with me following close behind. Though we were suddenly stopped by Mr.Moon as soon we walked in from out of nowhere.

“Johnny! Mike! Good that makes everyone, and here I thought I was going to have to go out and find you guys.  We’re having a meeting now, get your butts to the stage, I got big news to tell!” Mr.Moon said with his usually zealous self.

   As the three of us walked in to the stage area, I could already see Meena sitting with Rosita at the end of the stage with Ashe across from them sitting on one of the seats. Ms. Crawely was sipping something out of her mug, which I might add did not smell safe. Eddie was at the side of the stage playing with his mixer/master stage controller thing; _‘onestly I ‘ave no idea ‘ow that fing controls everyv’hing_.    

“Okay, so I called you all here today to tell you guys that we’re going to do our first theatre play, but with a catch!” Buster started before I even got to my seat next to Ashe.

   After I greeted everyone, Mr. Moon started to tell his new idea to everyone. Basically he wants to do classical shows but with twists such as retelling classic fairytale stories but the true one, not the happy movie versions, in modern times. I loved the idea, growing up I only read books because me and my dad were always on the run so any time I had for fun was used for skateboarding, obviously singing, and reading books in the library. So I’ve always read the real stories and was a little disappointed when I saw my first movie based on a book.

“Oh that’s such a good idea.” Rosita started.

“I fink it’s a great idea. I would luv to do a classic stories.” I agreed with her.

“Ya, Ya, that is good idea.” Günter yelled out.

“I think it’s a pretty good idea too.” Eddie said.

“But are they safe for public view? What kind of stories are we even going to use, last time I checked those real stories are all a bunch of downers?” Ashe asked. She was right about the fact that most original stories are a bit solemn and negative.

“That’s one reason we have to add a twist to it, to make it more family friendly but still retaining that shock factor.” Mr.Moon responded.

“C-Can I choose the classics f’en? I know a bunch of f’em and some are even tamed enough to show as is. We could also just start small with maybe the story of Perseus or somev’ing. Granted f’ere are always some dark parts in every story but we can tweak f’em so it’s more family friendly.” I explained.

“That’s what I like to hear, Johnny you are going to be our stories experts for the time being, give me all the tamed stories you can think of and we’ll see where we can start and we’ll gradually work our way to the bigger stuff. Now that we have a starting point, it’s time to rehearse everyone; we still got a show to put on tonight.” And with that Mr.Moon excused us so we can get to work.

    As I worked on practicing singing “Gone gone gone by Phillip Phillips.” I tried to think of all the stories that would be ok for families and wrote them down when ever one came to me. After about three hours of this, I heard Mr.Moon yell out that the doors opened and that he’s letting people in. That usually means 20-30 minutes of time before we have to start performing.

   After 15 minutes of tuning up my guitar, grateful lesson curtsey of Ashe, I decided to get a peek at the crowd. Walking up to the side of the curtain and peeking through them, I was able to see him. At the same seat he always sits in every time the theatre does something new. One of the most gorgeous animal I have ever seen; a darkish tan colored timber wolf with white under the side of his muzzle which runs down and disappears past his shirt collar. He looks chubby but not a bad chubby, basically average in all aspects but just the site of him always seems to make my knees wobble, give me butterflies, gets me dizzy, all of that cliché stuff. I couldn’t day dream for long because of the fact that Mr.Moon ran out on stage to start today’s performance.

   Up first was Ashe singing “Hope of Morning by Icon for Hire”, than it was Günter and Rosita singing “Aint No Mountain High Enough by Marvin Gaye.” Meena sung “Hallelujah” and after Mikes Performance of “Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley”, which even got me clapping enthusiastically, I knew it was my turn to get on stage next.  As Mike walked off the stage, Mr.Moon announced my name which was my queue to head towards center stage.

   I did what I always do when I started songs and just absently stare straight ahead pretending I’m staring at a certain point. After I’m about halfway through the song, I start look at individual animals. As I roamed the audience, my eyes fell on his eyes. Even with the almost blinding lights shining in my face, I was still able to see his green eyes which almost made me mess up my song. From then on I couldn’t stop staring. I finished the rest of the song just staring at him but managed to look somewhere else when I finished. Though I did notice him clapping and even giving me a standing ovation; the first time he did that happened to be the first time I got an ovation and that was when we did out outside performance in the tatter remains of the old building. It got me so touched I almost cried, heck even now it still gets me. I said my thanks and took a quick bow before leaving the stage and joining everyone in the back. Though I was stopped midway to our usual meeting spot after every show.

“Oh Johnny that was wonderful.” Came Rosita’s voice.

“*hehe* fanks Rosita, I liked yours and Günter’s song too, it was really great, I always luved old songs like f’at.”

“Thank you Johnny, anyways I had question for you. Who was that animal you were staring at, is it someone special.” She said special with a shoulder shimmy. Definitely a mom move. Though the sudden accusation and accuracy of that statement distracted me which really means I blushed like crazy and started to pretend to kick something on the ground.

“Oh my gosh you do!!!” She yelled.

“Shhhhh.” I tried to silence her, which she automatically put her hooves to her mouth.

“What’s wrong, why do you want me to be quiet, is it because you’re embarrassed, is this your first crush, oohhh I bet that’s it.”

“ ‘ow did you know?”

“I’m a mother; it’s my job to be everything so all my kids don’t die. One thing I have to be is super intuitive.” It’s like she see’s inside my soul, its scary how a mother’s intuition works.

“You want to tell me about it sweet heart?”

“I-I umm….I don’t know, sh-should I?”

“Awww how  sweet, well Johnny is up to you, would you like my help?”

“I don’t f’ink I could say anyv’ing yet, b-but could I ask you for some…advice?”

“What is it?”

“What do I do? I don’t know what to do. I want to do somev’ing but I can’t because what if they don’t like me? What if f’ey just laughs at me? I-I don’t f’ink I can handle a rejection yet, everyv’ing is just going so good right now f’at I don’t want somev’ing to bring me down again.”

“Johnny…I didn’t know you felt like that. Well you want my help so that’s what I’m going to do. Here’s some motherly advice. Just go for it, even if you might fall, you’re old enough to know that things might not go your way and that it might hurt, but I’m going to tell you this, the reward far outweighs the risk. Once you find that one animal you want to be with for the rest of your life, you’ll feel like you could do anything, even the impossible. Now I want you to go and take that risk!” Rosita became a little more aggressive towards the end of that speech. I think she was flashing back to maybe when she met Norman. But she made sense, and even though my nerves are a wreck right now, I knew she was right, if I can find that one animal that makes me feel the way that Rosita does with Norman, than it’s worth getting hurt. And a thought occurred to me, he might still be here.

“Rosita you’re right! I’m going to do f’at, cover for me please. Tell everyone f’at I went ‘ome because I f’ought I left somev’ing on at ‘ome.” I said running and grabbing my bag and skateboard. I ran and jumped off the stage and headed towards the main exit.

“Oh! Oh right, good luck! And don’t worry, I got your back!” I heard Rosita yell from the stage.

  As I burst through the front doors I scanned my surrounding to find any trace of him. I kept looking until I saw a brownish looking tail disappear behind a corner a long block away. I started skating down as fast as I could, when I rounded the corner I saw him. Walking along by himself towards the park, I saw him went in and followed suit.

   I had to skate for a couple minute before I could see him again. _‘ow does ‘e move f’at fast._

   I saw him walking down one of the paths on the park, he was under one of the lamp post when I was close enough to touch him but he turned around before I could do anything and I was stunned. Looking at him up close almost took all my nerves away. I wouldn’t think it was possible for him to look even more beautiful but there he was doing just that. His dark green eyes almost glowed in the dark. I saw that he looked fluffier and softer up close; his chest was even fluffy too looking like he’s almost puffing his chest out. Even his scent was in a word…stunning; it’s a mix of fresh spring water with a light cinnamon overlay, and underneath all that I could faintly get a whiff of his musk.

   I tried to say something, anything but my mouth wouldn’t listen to me. I was stuck I couldn’t even run or look away. For a minute we just stood there under the lamp post, which in all honesty felt like hours. It was terrifying how everything just went silent as if the whole world is trying to see how this plays out. Though as that minute went by, he spoke, and how the voice was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard.

“Johnny!”


	2. New Song Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys!!!!

   I tried to say something, anything but my mouth wouldn’t listen to me. I was stuck I couldn’t even run or look away. For a minute we just stood there under the lamp post, which in all honesty felt like hours. It was terrifying how everything just went silent as if the whole world is trying to see how this plays out. Though as that minute went by, he spoke, and how the voice was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard.

“Johnny!”

   I couldn’t move, he’s right there and I can’t even say anything to him.

“J-Johnny is that really you?” He spoke again.

“Uumm…’ey, ‘ows it going, you’re a wolf, I-I mean, you want anyv’ing, no I-I-I….” I went on like this for a little bit with me saying stupid stuff and that was nowhere near relevant to anything or what I wanted to say. I only stopped when he started chuckling, and immediately my mind was split, his face was so happy and his smile was beautiful. Though I also thought that he was laughing at me which outweighed that happy feeling. All I could do was chuckle dryly, almost a whimper really.

“ ‘m sorry, I’ll leave, I ‘ope you ‘ave a nice day.” I said turning around trying to keep myself from shedding any tears. But I didn’t even get to turn around before he decides to grab my hand and start shaking it, enthusiastically I might add. That feeling of holding his hand, it was warm, even if it was only in the form of a handshake; his hand just felt right in mine.

“It really is you isn’t it? I just saw your performance I have to say that I was impressed, as always. M-My name is Regis Haruki. It’s nice to actually meet you, I never thought that I would though, but look at me now; I’m shaking your hand. Gosh I must be sounding like a stupid little star strucked pup but I can’t help it. And I’m still shaking your hand.” He said immediately letting go of my hand after that last comment. But I didn’t like the feeling of losing him from my grasp; I wanted it back so that’s what I did.

“Please…don’t stop, I like it.” And if I didn’t think he was cute before, the next thing he did turned me in to a true believer. Right then and there he started to blush, it was hard to see through the brown fur but I was able to see the white of his ears turn pink or maybe red as it was dark outside and he might be blushing more than I think.

“Y-y-you you want me to keep going? I mean I’m blabbing and, and…” He said but stopped after; maybe think.

“To be ‘onest I came after you because I always noticed you. Ever since my performance that ‘elped save the f’eatre, you were in the front towards the right watching me, clapping for me, smiling at me. F’ough I didn’t really notice you until you kept coming back to the f’eatre. Every time we did somev’ing new, you came, and sat at the same spot, always. You were always on my mind, and I took a friends advise and decided to take f’is chance to…to….ask if you would want to go on a date wiv’ me, right now maybe? It’s still early.” I said closing my eyes in anticipation. I didn’t want to see his face disgusted if he didn’t like me or even liked guys.

“I…can’t sorry.” I felt my heart dropped, and it must have showed because I heard him chuckling, I didn’t want to get ridicule.

“O-ok, I guess…”

“I’m pretty busy this week so I need to sleep early, but if you want, I wouldn’t mind being taken out this weekend. How’s Saturday for you?” He said with such a heavenly smile and that cute blush, I think I actually shed a tear, but that was probably due to the fact of my shear happiness.

“YES!...I-I mean *cough*, f’at would be fantastic.” I tried to recover from that outburst but that only made Regis laugh more, and oh how the world felt that much brighter to me.

“Well then, it’s a date.” He said smiling again. He took out a note book and started to write something down before tearing it and giving it to me. I saw that it was numbers…a phone number!

“Call me.” He said before quickly pecking my cheek, blushing,  and jogging off towards where he lives I’m guessing.

   Again all I could do was just stand there and watch him leave until he was out of site with my hand on the spot he kissed. I was so shocked and in disbelief I pinched myself just to make sure I’m not dreaming before just collapsing on to the floor in fits of laughter.

“I GOT A DATE, I GOT A DAAATE!!!!!!!” I yelled out to no one in particular. After I came down from my natural high, I realized that there was still a meeting at the theatre that I’m missing, though I wasn’t gone for long, maybe like 20 minutes, so I still had some time or at least a chance to get a quick run down from Ash.

   I skated as fast as I could back managing to get there in 5 minutes. When I got back in, I saw that everyone was already getting ready to go.

“Johnny, how’s the house.” Buster called automatically giving everyone’s attention to me.

“My ‘ouse? Oh right, yeah, everyv’ing is fine. ‘ey Ash, can you fill me in real quick?”

“Yeah sure.” As we headed over to Ash’s stuff that was in her usual studio, Rosita quickly followed us in and closed the door, shortly after Squealing in a high pitch voice. When I recovered my hearing I was seeing Rosita smiling like a loon, with Ash just giving me a smirk and an accepting head nod.

“Y-You told ‘er?”

“Nah, Johnny, I’m the one who told her in the first place that you liked someone. She’s the one who just pushed you. I mean come on, how obvious is it that you like someone when all you do is stare at them all through your performances.” Ash replied, which made me more embarrassed to the point that I think you could actually see me blush through my grey skin.

“You’re happy right now Johnny aren’t you, what happened, did everything go well?” Rosita asked. Seriously, am I that obvious or is women’s intuition just that scary good? I told them how everything played out with Regis and showed them the phone number that he gave me. I’m really glad the new studios are sound proof, because not one second after showing Rosita, she squealed again.

“Nice Johnny, trust me when I say that dating is a blast, thought just to be safe since you’re such a novice, Regis needs my approval before I can give him the OK.” Ash said smirking again. I know the stuff that happened with her and Lance so her acting like she was not unexpected. I really hope that Regis is not like Lance, he was a jerk.

“So what are you going to do now Johnny?” Rosita asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re going on that date Saturday right?” Ash asked.

“Yeah, obviously. What does that ‘ave to do wiv’ anyv’ing?”

“What are you going to do on the date? What are you going to wear? How are you going to act? The first date is the most important.” Ash replied.

“Oh hush now, it’s not that important, the point of a date is to get to know each other. All you have to do is be yourself and you’ll be fine.” Rosita said.

“Yeah….no, he has to be better, no offense Johnny, you really got to make your first impression memorable. This is the first time you are going to be together for a whole day. A…WHOLE…..DAY! You got to step up your game, then after you start to get closer together and more relax, then you can stop strutting you feathers.” Ash said.

“What! No, what is wrong with kids these days; why would you put up a front?”

“Usually it’s because we don’t know who’s real or not, people like to hide everything nowadays.” The conversation went back and forth for a bit before I decided that I needed to think a little before I decided on what to do.

“Maybe I need to f’ink about f’is for a bit; I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” I couldn’t take this anymore, Ash was making me more nervous than I want to be about Regis, and Rosita is stressing me out about myself; I keep thinking that I might do something stupid because of my regular habits. I mean I wasn’t even born in this country, what if I do something that isn’t normal, will he still like it, will I have to change myself for him?

   I heard them yell out there good-byes as I ran off stage and headed towards the main doors. As went through the doors, I started skating down the street towards my house/garage. When I got back, I went straight to my room, well the only room that was in this play, and started to pace around trying to think. Was Ash right about how he might not be what he seems on the outside? Or should I just try and go Rosita’s way and be myself and possible disappoint him. The more I thought about it the more I started to stress, but that also means the more I thought about it, the more I thought about Regis, and the more I started to think about him blushing, which led my brain automatically to the sex scenario because now I thought about him laying on a bed with him blushing at me. Which obviously made me hard as a rock; this caused me to think about another problem which was my size. I always felt inadequate with my size; gorillas aren’t the heftiest of species when it came to the size of our pricks. Though I didn’t dwell on it that much since my hormones were on full blast by the time I decided to go take a shower. Hitting the hot water felt amazing and only fueled my hormones more since I was relaxing more.  I thought about all the naughty things that we would do together. I wished the feeling lasted forever, but in all honesty, it was quick, too quick. I came and roared in about a minute.

   I felt even more ashamed; not only for the fact that I’m small but I couldn’t even last more than a fucking minute. How would I ever perform the actual act when I couldn’t even last long? Which of course brought me to another problem; I’m still a fucking virgin. All my problems seem to be just piling and piling to the point of running me ragged.

   I got out and quickly dried off and headed to bed. I didn’t know what to do; why can’t life be easy?

   I decided that I should think about it during the rest of the week, today is Wednesday so I had two days to decide. So I went to bed to prepare for the upcoming days.

   As Thursday came by, I mulled over as much as I could on what to do for this date thing. Though it didn’t help that Rosita and Ash kept asking what I was going to do and they kept making suggestions and arguing with each other. When Friday came by I still didn’t know what to do and what’s worst is I couldn’t even ask Rosita or Ash to try and get a tie breaker going on. Ash called in sick with a stomach virus while Rosita had to leave halfway through rehearsal because one of her kids got in trouble at school.

   I was running out of time; heck, by the time we had to leave I was almost pulling my hair out with all this stress. I would have accomplished the hair pulling if it wasn’t for the fact that I saw Mike leaving. And it hit me, he could help me. He said he was with a lot of people, so he must have experience, albeit it was with girls but I can probably change it to a boy version if necessary. I grabbed my stuff and ran after him. I was easily able to catch up with him do to our extreme size difference.

“ ‘ey Mike, you got a minute?” I said walking along next to him.

“Sure Johnny boy, I got some time to kill, what you need?”

“Remember when you said you owed me one for the skate board ride the ov’er day?”

“Yeah?”

“Well I was wondering if you could give me some advice, about…well….dating….” I said, trying to hide that last part.

“Do my ears deceive me, HA, Johnny boy needs advice here from the love expert to get himself a girl huh.” He said a little too loudly.

“No, no, no, I mean yes, I mean, I already got a date…I need help wif’ what to do during it. I never have been on one so I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Well Johnny boy you came to the right place. I’ll teach you all you need to know for your date.”

   The talk was short but simple, and Mike was able to give me all the advice I needed to make sure my date was a success. The next day, the day of the date, Mike told me I needed to take the initiative as the man and I needed to call to follow up and make sure we knew where we are going and where to meet. I looked at the number displayed on my phone, my nerves were starting to waiver but I managed to press call before I lost them.

   After about 5 rings, there was an answer, a sleep answer.

“Hai…quien esta llamando.” Came a tired voice, in two different languages?

“Umm, ‘ello, is f’is Regis? Do I ‘ave the right number?” I was terrified. Did Regis purposely give me the wrong number?

“Johnny? Oh hey * _yawn_ *Johnny; what time is it?”

“Uumm it’s 10 o’clock. A-are you still asleep? Do you want me to call back later?”

“No no sorry, it’s my fault; I just forgot to sleep last night. What’s up?”

“I-I’m calling to follow up for our d-date…”

“Oh right that’s today. Sorry I almost forgot, glad you remember.” He said laughing.

“Well, I was calling to ask if you had any plans today? Because if not I had some ideas for stuff we could do today.”

“Great, honestly I hadn’t the slightest clue on what to do today. So glad you called.”

“I’m glad I did too, well f’en, if you don’t ‘ave anyv’ing for today, I know exactly what we could do.”

“Oh and what’s that?”

“It’s a secret now. You’ll just ‘ave to find out won’t you.” One of Mike’s advice was to lead them on, make them want to come to me.

“Well then, when and where?”

“ ‘ow about the train station in two ‘ours. F’at work for you?”

“Yeah that should work. I’ll see you there. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Okay, bye.” I said, and with that he hung up.

   Following Mike’s advice, I dressed my best, only thing was that my best was a button up shirt I got as a present from Rosita as one of her kids spilled grape juice on my only polo shirt that I had when they visited the theatre. I had to go out and buy a pair of kakis too as all I had were jeans. I also got there an hour early just to make sure I wasn’t late.

   Mike said to give presents on the first date to help with the wooing. I was about to get flowers, but realized then that he would have to carry it everywhere on our date, so I decide maybe a treat. I settled with fruits since I don’t know what candy he likes and who doesn’t like fruit.

   After I waited what felt like hours on a bench, I felt a tap from behind. I turned to see Regis standing with a huge smile. He was dressed in a very dashing heavy looking dark green sweater and thick grey scarf, with brown looking jeans that can pass as kakis.

“Y-you came, I-I mean you’re ‘ere. I mean…” Remember Mike’s advice! I said to myself.

“ ‘ey f’ere, let’s get f’is party started.” I said puffing out my chest a little and trying to sound as macho as I could.

“Uh hey Johnny. You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, never better!  Come on, let’s go, our trains pulling in, I got our tickets already.”

“O-Okay. Let’s go.”

   We headed towards our train and I let him pass first trying to be the gentlemen. I gave him the fruits on the train which he promptly started eating; apparently he skipped breakfast and was really glad for the food. It didn’t take us long to get to the cost of our modest little city. When we got off I told him to close his eyes and that I’ll lead him towards where we were going.

“Are you sure this is necessary?” He asked.

“Of course, ‘ow else am I suppose to surprise you.”

“I can probably guess where you’re taking me you know.”

“Well don’t, you’ll ruin the surprise.” I said which got him to chuckle.

   When we got to the docks, I let him open his eyes. Though the reaction was not what I expected but what can I do about it, he probably guessed by all the commotion and smells where we were. Though at least he feigned ignorance.

“Wow, look at this, I never would have guessed we would come to the pier carnival!” He said sarcastically then stuck his tongue out.

“Well I wanted it to be a surprise, now move your cute little fine ass towards the ticket boov’s and lets ‘ave some fun.” I said, trying my dam near hardest not to blush or stutter. Mike said to always complement in a confident/ little douchy way. He said that everyone likes a bad boy to some extent.

“Yeah sure.” He said weirdly but maybe I’m just imagining.

“ ‘ey wait up for me!”

   We each got a handful of tickets and decided to try out the rides first. We went on the roller coaster, the spinning cups, the tower drop, and the house of mirrors. Every time I did something Mike advice, I noticed that Regis kind of sped up anything we did, whether it was walking or changing the subject fast. It got me worried that he might not be liking the date very much. I even anted up my game halfway through that too, but it didn’t help. By the time we finished those, I lead us over to the snack stands and went to get us some food.

   When I was on my way back I saw a guy talking to Regis which looks like he was flirting with. One of Mike’s advices was never let someone who isn’t me flirt with your date. So I went right up to Regis and put my arm around him giving him his food.

“ ‘ey what’s going on ‘ere?”I asked trying to sound a little annoyed.

“Oh hey, he was just new to the city and was wondering where else he can take his wife to around here.” Regis said and when I look closer at the animal, it was clear to see he wasn’t near our age, making me blush from embarrassment.

“You don’t have to worry about anything Mr.Gorilla, I’m not trying to take your date away.” The bear said.

“W-What do you mean?” I tried to play off.

“Oh I was young too you know, I acted the same way when I first met my love. Those were the good old days. Anyways, thank you so much for the information; I know my wife and I will have a great time.” And with that he left towards another animal waiting by a map leaving me and Regis in silence. The silence between us didn’t last long though.

“So wanna tell me what’s really wrong with you today or do you want me to guess?” Regis said before taking some fries and started eating.

“F’ere’s nov’ing wrong wiv’ me?”

“Really going to play that angle? Tell you now that it’s not going to give you any brownie points.” He said a little more sterner.

“I-I-I…..”

“Oh by the way, lie and I leave, it’s okay if you can’t tell me or are too embarrassed to say but at least say that instead of lying.”

   I took some time to think, I never thought that he would find out that I wasn’t being me or even acting different. Mike said never to show weakness because everyone loves confidence. He also said that girls will ditch a guy with no confidence but Regis isn’t a girl and if someone would leave someone else just for being shy than maybe they aren’t the ones for them.  I decided to just be myself, so I told Regis the stuff I’ve been thinking about and did the last two days to get up to this point. Told him about Rosita, Ash, and even Mike, and why I was acting different; though I did make sure to leave out some of the personal stuff that happened, especially the times I thought about him in my room. By the end of it I just sat there looking at my fries, wondering how he would react. I don’t think he would break up with me for this but I don’t really know him very well so I wouldn’t know.

“So you took bad advice thinking that would be the best way to get my affection? Should have kept with Rosita’s advice, but at least you told me.” He said smiling.

“Yeah, maybe; I was scared f’at I would mess up and maybe you wouldn’t want to see me anymore. F’is is my first date so I panic and decided to ask for advice.” I said looking over to Regis.

“DWAAAAHHHH!!!” Regis said with the biggest ‘that’s adorable’ face.

“Are you ok?” I asked getting a little surprised by that reaction, which my his only response was a yes nod as he finished is fries.

“Does f’at mean you are not mad at me anymore?”

“No I’m still pissed, but you could make it up to me by being you for the rest of the day. Or we could go our separate ways from here on out.”

“NO, please, I still want to date you!” I said gaining some pass-byers attention.

“Well if you want to that badly, I guess I can’t really deny that request.” He said sarcastically and stuck out his tongue. This got me so happy, especially since I didn’t have to do stupid things anymore to make him like me more.

“But let me tell you something right now, I’m not dating you because of your looks, which I happened to lucked out on, or you fame. I want to date you for who you are, not what you pretend to be. So no more being stupid got it.”

“Yes sir, luv, sir!” I said saluting to him. Which got him laughing again.

“Okay you can do that type of stupid.” He said giving me a quick lick on my cheek before getting up and holding out his hand, which I promptly took so that we could enjoy the rest of our day.

   We headed our way to the carnie games next. We won each other prizes, I was a bit shocked by the amount of strength he had as he won me a giant stuffed smiling sun from the hammer game.  After the carnie games we went to the mirror maze which was fun and annoying at the same time. When we finished with the mirror maze, we went to the hunted house. I won’t admit that I screamed when they popped out or how I hid my face in Regis’ neck but I would say I loved the feeling of his fur on my face. The last ride we went to was Regis’ pick, it was the tunnel of love, and even though we got some gazing eyes on us, and split reaction from the people on line; guys being disinterested or disgusted and girls making the “DWAAAAHHH” faces, none of them affected Regis, like he was used to it. So I tried to be brave too and held his hand.

“Next two riders may enter the ride now, please keep all hands and feet in the vehicle at all times and have a nice time.” The uninterested teen at the stand said. We then got in, me going first and Regis right after. And with a little push from the teen conductor, we were off towards the dark tunnel.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Regis asked

“Y-you could tell?”

“Well you’re shaking hands kind of gives it away. What’s wrong?”

“We’re in the tunnel of love right now, right?”

“Yeah…”

“And people who goes on f’ese are dating, right?”

“Usually…”I could just tell he was smirking.

“A-and animals f’at date and go on f’is ride always…k-kiss, right?”

“Not always, but usually. Do you want to?”

“M-Maybe.” I said moving my face closer to Regis.

“Well, have at it big guy.” He said closing the small gap between us.

   And we kissed. It wasn’t a dirty kiss; it wasn’t a hungry one either. It was soft, loving, and gentle; it was like he was made for me or me for him, I didn’t care whichever it was at this moment, because right then and there, I was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments guys, whether it's good or bad. If you have any ideas, let me know. If you want to just say its great, let me know. If you want to give me food, that would be super, I love sweets! XD


	3. New Song Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get parents involved XD

 “Well, have at it big guy.” He said closing the small gap between us.

   And we kissed. It wasn’t a dirty kiss; it wasn’t a hungry one either. It was soft, loving, and gentle; it was like he was made for me or me for him, I didn’t care whichever it was at this moment, because right then and there, I was in heaven.

   I didn’t know how long we were kissing, though it was apparent that it was a while because we were asked to leave by another conductor from the end of the ride. I was definitely embarrassed but was too happy to show it. As we left the ride, I didn’t have to look around to know we we’re being stared at. There was some negative put downs by some animals but there was also some encouraging noises coming from others. Though I didn’t care, I was perfectly content with having Regis next to me under my arm.

   We decided we had enough of the carnival and went to get real food to eat. We ended up picking a regular pizza place. I was starving but I didn’t feel like looking like some glutton so I tried to order something small but was stopped by Regis.

“We ordering a whole pie please.” Regis said to the cashier.

“A-Are you sure you want a whole pie?”

“Why not, we’re both obviously hungry. Why, scared I might out stomach you” He said making it sound like a challenge.

“Well I wouldn’t want to lower f’at self esteem f’at’s in f’at pretty little head of yours.” I said trying to play along, which in actually I was grateful because I was absolutely starving.

“Good, besides, I love a man who can eat, I-I like to cook so making stuff for my mate would just be natural wouldn’t it?” He said starting to blush and oh how that blush gets my engine revving every time.

“I would luv to eat anyv’ing you make.” I replied as sexily and hushed as I could in his ears.

“Sir, your order is ready.” Said the cashier; I handed the money and he gave us our pizza. We went and got our seats at a booth near the back and started chowing down. We each ate half the pie, all while playing footsies with each other. When we finished, we left and went walking around aimlessly and just talked.

“Mind if I ask you a question?” I said.

“Shoot.”

“I ‘ave been kind of wondering, but wut was wiv’ f’is morning? I f’ought I ‘eard someone else on the phone when I called you.”

“Well you woke me up, and my brain is a little incoherent when I’m sleepy.”

“So you speak in different languages? How many do you know?”

“I only know three? English of course, Spanish, and Japanese. You do realize my last name is Japanese right?”

“I-I knew f’at.” I said very unconvincing.

“Sure you did, anyway, it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“O-Ok.”

“What do you like best about me? I mean you can’t be just dating me because I go to a lot or your shows.” He said sticking his tongue out.

“You went to all of my shows.” I corrected, which he stuck out his tongue again in return.

“Okay, all of them, now stop avoiding the question?” He said poking the side of my stomach.

“Okay, okay, It’s really ‘ard to say f’is because of ‘ow cheesy it is, but it was kind of luv at first sight. When I first saw you at my performance in the broken down f’eatre, I saw you smile, and f’at immediately melted my ‘eart. Actually it gave me a lot of confidence to perform since I was ‘aving a lot of butterflies in my tummy. From f’en on, I always saw you at the moon f’eatre after it was rebuilt, always smiling, so I’d ‘ave to say the f’ing I luv about you is your smile.” I was a little embarrassed saying all that so I didn’t really look at Regis instead I just focused on the floor in front of us while we walked.

   I didn’t realize where we were headed, but I was abruptly pulled towards a beach entrance and stopped where the sidewalk met the sand and he proceeded to take his shoes off, which I followed suit. When we were on the beach, we found some rock and sat on them with Regis being in complete contact with me. Out of nowhere he started to kiss me which gets no complaints from me. I kissed back and I can feel him open his mouth a little so I took the chance to invade his mouth with my tongue. Here I thought the kiss in the tunnel of love was hot, this one was on a completely different level. When the need for air became too much we separated catching our breaths a little and of course got Regis laughing, and me right after.

“That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You are the only guy who I’ve dated that is not just looking for sex or for some ulterior motive like most people these days.”

“Why would anyone do somev’ing like f’at?”

“The teenage mind is a very fragile thing but that’s beside the point, I’m here with you right now and that is all that matters.” He said leaning on my chest. I wish this moment could have last longer but it didn’t, not a second later, Regis’ phone rings.

“Aww crap, look at the time, shit I forgot to let my parents know that I’ll be out late.”

“Wait you still live wiv’ your parents? How old are you?” I said looking at my phone for the time. It was almost eleven o’clock.

“I’m 21, I live under them so I live under their rules.” He said with a sad kind of laugh.

“Hello?” Regis said answering the phone which was immediately pulled away from his ears as I heard a string of words in Japanese I think, all in a very male and gruff voice. I immediately thought it was his father which seems right. After the voice dialed down a bit, Regis started responding back in the same language. The conversation was short and took only like five minutes but I could tell that he had to go back home now with the way his ears dropped. They weren’t sad but more like disappointed or maybe upset that he had to leave.

“Sooooo…” I started.

“Yeah I have to go home.”

“I f’ought as much, but just because you ‘ave to go ‘ome, doesn’t mean we can’t be on our date on the way to your ‘ouse.”

“You just want an excuse to get another chance to kiss me.” He said chuckling.

“I ‘ave no idea wut you’re talking about.” I said sticking my tongue out.

   We headed our way back to the part of the city that we lived in. After we got off the platform, Regis started leading me towards his house. I mean it’s only natural that I make sure he gets home safe right? Though while we walked, I started to realize that I’m possibly going to meet his parents, meaning I’m going to meet the animal behind that super deep voice.

“Don’t be so nervous, my parents are nice animals. Though my dad is annoying, just ignore him for the most part, my mom is the one who wears the pants in the family anyways. Get on her good side and you’ll be golden since she’ll keep a leash on my dad.” Regis said. _‘ow did ‘e know? Of course ‘e knew, ‘e somehow knows all._

“I-I’m just nervous is all. I mean f’is is the first time I’m meeting your parents. What if f’ey don’t like me?” I asked.

“Oh please, there isn’t an animal in the world my parents don’t like, well you know except people who mess with me, the regular over protective parents’ thing.”

“Oh, I-I never really experienced f’at before, my family is…complicated to say the least.”

“Well if you want to talk about it, that’s what having a boyfriend is for right?”

“W-W-W-Wait, w-we’re boyfriends?” I said having a small meltdown.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be? We are dating you know.” Regis said laughing at my reaction.

“I just never expected us to be on f’at status yet. Isn’t dating and being boyfriends different?”

“Kind of, but at the same time no; you can’t really have one without the other, and if we go on more dates, which I’m really hoping, then that would be considered dating and being boyfriends.”

“I would luv to…and I’ll ‘old you up on f’at offer about the talking.”

   We walked for a bit longer before he pulled up to a house border line city limits and suburban area. It was pretty big and very unusual as it didn’t look like other houses nearby. As we walked up to the front doors, I was going to attempt to try and sneak in a kiss before he went to open the door, but as I was halfway to kissing him, the front doors burst opened. Regis was ripped from my grasp by a small red and white raccoon looking animal.

“Hands off my son, he’s mine!” Said the man in that deep voice I heard over the phone in a somewhat jealous and childish way.

   In all honesty, I was not expecting that voice to come from such a small man. Though I will say that he’s only small in height, even under all that fur and formal wear, I could clearly see bulging muscle that threatens to rip the fabric from his body. Though his small belly and short rounded tail kind of took any menacing feel to him and replaced it with cute ones.

“Tousan! Let go of me; and be nice to Johnny, he took me on a very lovely date today.” Regis said struggling to get out of the animal’s grip, which I assumed was his father.

“NO! I’m not going to have my baby boy be taken away by this, this hooligan!” Regis’ father yelled.

“He is not a hooligan; and let me go before I make you, and don’t think I won’t give you a good thrashing old man.” Regis yelled back.

“Not until I know for sure that this delinquent leaves so he can’t take you with him! And if he wasn’t a hooligan, why is he wearing a leather jacket; only hooligans wear leather jackets like that.”

   Even I could tell Regis had enough of this and turned around in his father’s grip and reached around behind him and yanked on his tail. Regis’ father immediately yelped and loosened his grip giving Regis the chance to escape. Regis got behind him, tripped his own father so he landed on his back, and took out a paracord bracelet from his pocket which he immediately hogtied his father hands and legs above him so he couldn’t move all in a matter of seconds. I’m not sure why but I felt a great deal of heat rush to my face and stomach, which I’m going to have to sort out later.

“Sorry about that Johnny, my dad can be a bit doting and very much over protective.” Regis said standing up straight and turning towards me. I was speechless after witnessing all that.

“What is going on down there, it’s midnight right now! Dear if you are bothering Regis again so help me I’ll shove the…what in the world.” Came a women’s voice.

“Maria help, Regis is being mean to me!” Regis’ father whined.

“Cause tousan was being rude.” Regis replied.

“Was not! I was just doing my job as a loving father and making sure I keep our only son safe from animals such as that pompous leather wearing hooligan from degrading Regis with unspeakable lewd acts!”

“He was only going to kiss me!”

“Regis, let your father go.” I heard the voice said. I couldn’t see inside the house but I heard her footsteps coming closer to the door. Regis did what he was told and freed his father.

“Good, now I can get rid of this trash from our property!” Regis’ father said as he got up and begun to roll up his sleeves showing his massive biceps. He didn’t get the chance to get outside the door as he was pulled by the ear by a dark reddish brown arm. As I looked through the door I saw that the arm was attached to a dark reddish brown wolf with white under her muzzle that goes down possibly to her stomach. She was taller than Regis’s father but shorter than Regis himself. She lead Regis’s father towards a corner of what appears to be the living room.

“Now sit here, look at the corner, and think about what you’ve done.” She said in that mother’s tone that can freeze the toughest of men.

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Sit!” she yelled at him which he immediately does and turns around to look at the corner.

“Now then, you!...” Regis’s mom said pointing to me.  “Sit on the couch please, and Regis join him.”

   We did as she said, mostly out of fear, and I sat down right next to Regis, who took my hand as soon as my butt hit the couch. I saw the look Regis’ mom threw at us, which looked like a mix of pride and humor? Did she find this funny? I didn’t dwell on it much as my focus switched to the top of recliner chair that she sat on; the top part of Regis’ father head was poking from behind the chair with his eyes shooting daggers at me.

“Now that we all calmed down a bit, it is late and I would like to get this over with fast. This isn’t my usual way I like to meet people but I think formality went out the window thanks to a certain someone who is supposed to be in the corner.” She said which got Mr.Haruki attention and ran back to the corner and started to mumble to himself.

“Anyways, let me introduce myself, my name is Maria Haruki, and the grumpy tanuki in the corner is Akihiko Haruki. You already know Regis, so may I ask who you are?” Mrs.Haruki asked.

“..I-I-It’s a p-p-pleasure to meet you; m-my name is Johnny, J-J-Johnny Anderson.” I replied.

“Aye pobrecito, calmante un poquito porfavor, no voy a morder.” She said.

“W-Wut?” I asked while Regis chuckled

“She said ‘oh poor baby, calm yourself down a little please, I won’t bite.’ “Regis replied

“O-Oh, umm s-sorry, just a little bit nervous right now since I’m meeting you two so soon.”

“Well don’t worry about it. It is perfectly understandable, try to calm down a little bit. Let’s start with something simple. How are you right now, did you two have fun on your date?” she asked.

“I had a blast, Johnny so far is the best guy I dated. Definitely better than the first two.” Regis replied.

“Good, good, at least I know now I don’t have to worry about you upsetting my son anymore if him clinging to you is and evidence.”

“Your son is an amazing animal ma’am, I feel so lucky f’at ‘e said yes to go out wiv’ me.”

“I’m glad you feel that way, all I ever want is to make sure I can provide the best for my son. Though I do want to ask a very important question; what do you intend to accomplish with our son; and do be careful with your answer as I will let Akihiko off his leash.” She said with Mr.Haruki appearing again behind the recliner but this time pummeling his fist silently than pointing to me all the while Regis couldn’t stop chuckling while looking away.

“I-I luv your son; all I want is to make ‘im ‘appy. It would be much easier if I ‘ad bov’ your blessings but even if I didn’t, I would only leave if ‘e wanted me to.” I said trying to be as much of an alpha as I could.

   My response seemed to shock both of them but they both shook it off and also gave very opposite reactions. Mrs.Haruki was laughing and chuckling behind her hands while Mr.Haruki was trying to…to…honestly I couldn’t tell, I think he was trying to choke me with his mind; he kept squeezing his hands in the general direction of my head.

   To say that this meeting was a success would be an understatement, or exaggerated, or both. Regis suddenly decided to kiss me in front of his parents, and it wasn’t like the ones we had earlier that night, this was the true definition of hot, sexy, and dirty, though he was able to contain it somehow making it look tamed. His mom gasped and was able to whip out her phone faster than any teen ever and started taking photos. Mr.Haruki on the other hand was in total disbelief, he quickly shook it off and started to charge at us, or more specifically me, but was stopped halfway by Mrs.Haruki. She was able to subdue him with one arm while still taking pictures; after which she decided to stand on him probably to keep him there.

“Well as much fun as this was, I suggest you say your goodbyes now you two. Don’t worry about your father Regis, I’ll keep him busy; come on dear, time for bed.” Mrs.Haruki said.

“I KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME, YOU’RE DEAD!” Mr.Haruki yelled as Mrs Haruki dragged him out of sight.

“That went better than I expected. How are you holding up?” Regis said as soon as his parents were out of view.

“I f’ink my ‘eart just momentarily stopped. Your fav’er terrifies me.” I said visibly shaking.

“Yeah it can sometimes be hard not to be scared of a 200 plus pound tanuki with a doting/overprotective personality towards me.”

“Why is e’ like f’at?” I asked. Regis quickly led me outside all the way to across the street and looked back to make sure we weren’t followed.

“It’s probably because I’m not their real child.” He said which surprised me very much. He looked so much like his mom; I would have never of guessed it.

“See the thing is that when I was around 13 I stumbled on to some copies of my family’s medical history. Long story short, my parents are incapable of making a child together due to the fact that their species are too different. I was adopted when they visited Canada. All I know is that my real mother died upon giving birth and she gave me to my parents in her final breath. I won’t press them for detail; I don’t need to since they are my parents. They know that they can’t have a child so I’m apparently even more special in their eyes.”

   That got me to cry a little as Regis told his story. He noticed this and was wiping away my tears with his hands as I held him under the street lamp. He kissed me after he finished wiping, the gentle kind of kiss.

“Gosh, I don’t even know wut to say to all f’at.”

“You don’t have to say anyv’ing, well except maybe a yes for another date.” He said causing me to start chuckling.

“Between you and me, I kind of already started f’inking wut I can do for a second date half way f’rough today’s date.” I said rewarding me with another kiss from Regis.

“Well I can’t wait for it, call me when you got it all worked out.” He said giving me one final kiss before heading back. When Regis finally shut the door behind him, something whizzed past me hitting the sidewalk a few feet away. When I bent down to look at the floor I saw that it was paint. Another one came flew by missing me by a couple inches. I looked back up in the direction of Regis’ house to see Mr.Haruki with a gun on top of the roof and Mrs.Haruki climbing out the window with what appears to be a hockey stick.

“Johnny dear, you might want to run. Don’t worry it’s just paint he’s shooting at you.” Mr.Haruki yelled from the roof.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!” Mr.Haruki yelled.

   I took her advice and decided to make an escape. I ran almost two blocks just to make sure I was out of range; Mr.Haruki almost hit me two other times, managing to hit the cars and lamp posts I hid behind for cover. I have to give it to Mr.Haruki, he’s one hell of a sharp shooter. I love Regis and all but this has to be the weirdest family I have ever seen; and that’s coming from a guy who was almost force in to the family business of crime.

   I got home rather quickly as it seems that Regis’ house was actually close to mine. I quickly disrobed and cleaned myself up before collapsing on to my bed to relive what might have been the best day of my life. Five minutes into thinking about earlier brought me to full sleep and blissful dreams of Regis.

   I woke up to my alarm that I set to go off every two weeks. It was the alarm that reminded me that I can visit my father again. I quickly got ready and headed towards the detention center; they moved him from the jail to something smaller due to good behavior and a promise he made to me and the warden that he would try his very best to be re-institutionalized back into society.

   I got there twenty minutes before I could actually meet with him; they only give us about two to three hours, it’s usually the latter as all the guards knows me by now, so I won’t miss even a second of being with my father. I waited in the lobby where I usually wait and made small talk with Carla, the receptionist. She was a plump fox with such a projecting type of personality; just talking to her can make anyone smile. When it was my time to go in, she unlocked the gates and handed me off to Mickey, one of the big guards that were everywhere.

   One of the reasons I like this place way more than the actual prison was because I actually get to be with my dad instead of being separated by glass. The meeting area we go to was the cafeteria; I immediately saw my dad waiting for me in one area of the cafeteria. They usually let about five people at a time visit. As I walked towards my dad, I could see him already smiling at me in his orange jumpsuit.

“ ‘ello son, ‘ow ‘ave you been? You look to be in good spirit.” He said with a thicker accent than mine.

“ ‘ey dad, I’m doing great, ‘ow about you?”

“I could be betta, but I can’t really complain about f’at can I? ‘ow’s work and all f’at? Anyv’ing new going on in f’e f’eatre? I want to make sure I don’t miss anyv’ing wiv’ you in it on f’e telly.” He said with excitement in his eyes.

“Actually yeah, we’re going to start doing plays. We ‘aven’t decided wut we are doing yet but somev’ing old and for kids.”

“F’at’s great son!” He said getting up to hug me.

“Now, wut else is going on in your life. I can tell you’re dying to tell me somev’ing.” He said eyeing me up and down, and also getting a good whiff of me. Gorillas are not the best when it comes to our sense of smell but it’s strong enough to distinguish changes or somewhat strong smells.

“You met someone; oh look at you, my boy is becoming a man.” My dad said starting to hug me again, before putting me down gently at which our personal guard Mickey sat down next to my father and joined our conversation.

“I bet my money that Johnny’s dating a cute little thing that got him whipped; nothing more attractive than a strong woman.” Mickey said.

“You’ll lose f’at bet you old jock. My boy ‘ere got someone who’s probably a bit on f’e off side, wiv’ never a dull moment. Am I right son?” My dad replied.

“W-Well y-you see, um…’e is very cute…” I said trying to emphasize that I’m dating a guy.

“That doesn’t really answer the question.” Mickey said.

“Yeah son, wut ‘e’s like? Did I get it right?”

“Or did I?” They both said leaning in closer to me.

“Wait, you don’t care f’at I’m dating a guy.” I asked.

“Oh please son, ever since I *ehem* escaped to see you on your big day, I kind of started to put two and two togev’er. Like ‘ow you never went after any birds while we were togev’er or ‘ow I always see you staring at blokes, especially f’e ones wiv’ a little meat on f’eir bones.”

“D-Dad!”

“Well then, come on tell us, who won.” Mickey asked.

“Are you daft or somev’ing, I just told you I’m right.” My dad yelled at Mickey.

“Well son, come on and let it out, I want to ‘ear everyv’ing f’eir is to know about f’is bloke who got your fancies.” My dad asked and so I did.

“Y-Yeah dad, and sorry Mickey, dad was right.” I said causing Mickey to deflate a little from losing.

   I told them everything; I told them about how I first came to noticed him. How Rosita and Ash pushed me to go out with him and supported me. What we did on the date. How the date went and how Mike’s advice failed. I even told him about the unexpected meeting with Regis’ parents and how scary Mrs.Haruki was and how Mr.Haruki was trying to off me. As I told the story, I saw a lot of humor in my dad’s and Mickey’s faces; but I also saw a lot of love and pride in my father’s eyes. By the end of it all he couldn’t stop hugging me constantly saying that he’s happy for me and that he can’t wait to meet Regis and add him as part to the family, as his new son. I couldn’t stop blushing with how my father was treating me and how Mickey kept poking fun at me. Maybe Regis’ family isn’t that strange at all, starting to think mine is lot stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again like always, I want to hear comments or notes that can help me right better, you know if you want to. Also if anyone could tell me, is the story moving to fast? I feel like it's moving too fast sometimes. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon but with college and how I try t make every chapter longer than the last, that might take a while.


	4. Chapter 4

   I told them everything; I told them about how I first came to noticed him. How Rosita and Ash pushed me to go out with him and supported me. What we did on the date. How the date went and how Mike’s advice failed. I even told him about the unexpected meeting with Regis’ parents and how scary Mrs.Haruki was and how Mr.Haruki was trying to off me. As I told the story, I saw a lot of humor in my dad’s and Mickey’s faces; but I also saw a lot of love and pride in my father’s eyes. By the end of it all he couldn’t stop hugging me constantly saying that he’s happy for me and that he can’t wait to meet Regis and add him as part to the family, as his new son. I couldn’t stop blushing with how my father was treating me and how Mickey kept poking fun at me. Maybe Regis’ family isn’t that strange at all, starting to think mine is lot stranger.

   My dad and I caught up on our day to day goings as well. Since he couldn’t really do much inside the detention center, he opted for reading. He told me that when he gets out, that he might want to actually start a business and open up the garage as an actual car garage. I felt happy for my dad as he was getting his life back together. After everything was said and done, it was time for me to go. As I said bye to my dad, he gave me one last hug and told me how proud he was again before Mickey had to escort me back to the entrance.

“If it counts for anything Johnny, I’m happy for you too. If you haven’t noticed, I’m not very social and kind of lonely. But your dad was actually nice to me, which is really odd in a prison if you don’t know.  We kind of became fast friends, and I know for a fact that you make his day every time he hears about you. So what I’m really trying to say is that I’m happy when he’s happy, and he’s happy when you’re happy. If you are in any trouble or need help with anything don’t hesitate to call.” He said giving me his number. This got me a little choked up as I felt like my family was becoming bigger and more like an actual, well, family. I immediately came up to Mickey and hugged the big fluffy bear as hard as I could, which wasn’t much as I couldn’t reach around him to do so.

“F’ank you Mickey, I promise f’at I would.”

   I said my goodbye to Mickey and Carla and headed my way home. As I walked home, I started to get texts from Regis. 

_Fluffy Love: Hey Johnny, what’s up?_ I decided to put in a nickname for him in my phone because honestly that is one of my favorite things about him.

_Me: Hey fluffy, nothing much, just finished talking with my dad. Great news though, he doesn’t care I’m gay, heck, he even figured out and he’s just downright happy for me._

_Fluffy Love: Fluffy? When do you call me Fluffy, one date and we’re already on a petname basis. I got to think of one for you now LOL. Anyways, I’m happy for you, but that raises a question; are you out?_

_Me: I’m kind of out. Only some people know I’m gay, I just don’t like the teasing so I kind of never told anyone. Though at this rate, everyone is going to find out so maybe I should just flat out come out…Should I do it?_

_Fluffy Love: It’s up to you?  If you want I can come with you when you do._

_Me: Thanks, that means a lot and I might take you up on that offer. I have to think about it a little first. By the way, when I was leaving your place, I kind of got shot after you went back inside…by your dad. Is it normal for him to shoot animals with paint ball guns?_

_Fluffy Love: Oh yeah, I saw my mom grab her hockey stick; I guess that was what all the commotion was about in their room. Word of advice, that hockey stick is made of solid metal, if my mom grabs that, RUN! The paintball gun is just something we do together during fall. We go paintballing. I can never beat my dad in a one on one though. I know that it hurts like hell._

_Me: I actually didn’t get hit, he was close while I ran but he never got me. Also is it weird that your mom scares me more than your dad now?_

_Fluffy Love: WHAT! YOU DIDN’T GET HIT! You are on my team from now on if and when we go paintballing._

_Fluffy Love: Also, I’ll be surprised if it didn’t, like I said before, my dad is usually harmless. Mostly because he’s all bark; but he does bite on occasions, though that only happens if you deserve it, which you don’t. I think he’s warming up to you; he didn’t explode when I mentioned I was going on another date with you soon._

_Me: That doesn’t sound very reassuring. Oh and thanks for reminding me, I actually figured out what we are going to do. We can go on another date when you’re free again…when are you free again?_

_Fluffy Love: LOL. Well I have more time this week than I did last one; when do you want to go?_

_Me: Well how’s Friday?_

_Fluffy Love: Well I guess we got another date. ;3_

_Me: I guess we do. :)_

_Fluffy Love: Oh I got to go, dad is trying to stop me from texting you. I’ll talk to you later ok. See ya. XOXO_

_Me: See you later love._

   The rest of my day was pretty uneventful; went food shopping since my fridge was nearly empty, cleaned my home a little bit after that, and then just watched a movie and went to bed. The next day, I headed over to the theatre early so I could have the chance to talk to Rosita and Ash and tell them how the date went. As I walked up to the theatre, I was surprise to find out that everyone was waiting outside.

“ ‘ey, wut’s going on over ‘ere.” I asked as I stopped on my skateboard.

“Oh hey Johnny, and to answer your question, seems like Buster almost worked himself to death. Apparently Eddie came by and told us that he collapsed from exhaustion since he never left the theatre on Friday. We were just waiting for you so we could pass on the message.” Ash said.

“Well now that he knows, I’m out of here. If we got nothing to do I’m going to spend some time with my girl.” Mike said. Starting to walk down to where I saw his car parked.

“I want to go finish changing and decorating my room up, so I’m going to go home.” Meena said also leaving in the same direction.

“I’M GOING TO GO HAVE FUN!” Günter said running off down the street in the opposite direction…in his leotard. I think we might need to have an intervention with him about that piece of clothing.

 “ ‘ey Rosita, Ash, wanna get somev’ing to eat?”

“Sure Johnny, I want to know allll about your weekend.” Rosita said in a smirky kind of way.

“Yeah, come on Casanova; let’s go hear about it over in that new place two blocks away.” Making Ash start to head towards what I presume is the new restaurant.

“Wut new place?”

“A new restaurant, nice affordable jungle themed. Heard it’s supposed to be good eats.”

“Oh I heard about that two, my kids have been wanting to go to that place for so long now. I can finally go and check the place out before I bring them. I heard they specialized in drinks and has a stand that can serve almost any drinks, even ones you come up with.”

“Why do you ‘ave to check it out before you go f’ere?” I said as we started to approach the restaurant, and I have to say, it is impressive.

   The restaurant was about the size of a medium to large house, coming off as something chic and popular. I could see that there was seating outside and in, and there was a lot of small greenery everywhere giving the place a nice look and scent.  When we went through the door I saw that the place was split in half, one half was very restaurant like while the other was somewhat bar like. The bar was huge and circular with a pillar in the middle with a bunch of shelves. The bar only had teens and young adults; looks like the bar was non alcoholic if that sign had any say in it.

“Wow my kids were right, this place is amazing; I wonder if they take reservations.”

“Yeah this place is kind of swanky.”

“You got f’at right, f’is place is pretty cool. Let go sit down and see ‘ow’s the food here.”

  We went to the hostess and got seated properly. I ordered a veggie sandwich with fries, Ash got a baked potato, and Rosita got an avocado salad.

“So Johnny, how was your date, did you put on the moves and just gave him a big long smooch.”

“Oh Ash, I’m sure it wasn’t like that, I bet he was a real gentleman.”

“Well, I could tell you or you guys could just keep guessing while I keep quite.”   

“Well spill the beans Casanova; we want to hear the deets.”

   I retold the same exact story as I did with my dad, and there reactions seem to be extremely different than my dad’s and Mike’s. For starters Ash could not stop laughing to save her life; I don’t know why this was so funny but apparently she was on the verge of falling and was drawing people’s attention. Rosita on the other hand could not stop fawning over me, constantly ‘awww-ing’ and giving me the ‘that’s adorable’ face. I got to the part about Regis’ parents and had to finish the rest of the story through my hands as I was too embarrassed to look up; which thankfully was the exact time that they brought our foods over.

“Food, finally!” Ash said basically moaning over the inevitable consumption of her food. Though there was something off about our orders as the waitress set down our orders.

“Um Miss, I didn’t order a smoov’ie.”

“We didn’t order one either.” Rosita added

“The smoothies are complements of our bar tender.” She said.

   As she left we all looked over towards the bar to see who could have given us these smoothies. Lo and behold, Regis was there working the counter, mixing up a barrage of drinks all on his own while having small talk with one of his customer wearing a button up shirt, black dress pants, and a green vest. If someone was to take a picture of me then and there, I most likely would have been drooling.

   He glanced towards us; seeing that we have our drinks, winked at me and went back to focusing on the drinks.

“OH MY GOSH, is that him! He looks so cute!” Ash almost screamed.

“Oho, he looks better than I thought, given the fact that I could only see him in dim lights. I thought he was bigger.” Rosita asked.

“We should introduce ourselves, I mean he knows who we are, it is only fair that we get to know him.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea Ash; it is the polite thing to do after all.”

“You guys no, we just ‘ad our date; ‘e probably needs a break.”

“Oh nonsense, he’s obviously smitten with you.”

“Yeah Casanova, he definitely got the hots for you. Now hurry up and eat your food I want to meet him.”

   Ash promptly started to chow down on her plate making haste to finish first. Rosita ate at her own leisure probably due to the fact that she was use to this type of manner. I decided to eat slowly just to see if I can maybe delay the inevitable or maybe Regis may finish his shift before I finish. Though with how those two are acting, they seem to be planning against me.

“Done!” Ash said looking accomplished somehow with a smudge of potato on her face.

“Me too.”  

“You know, I’m still a little ‘ungry, ‘ow bout we order some desserts too.”

“Oh Johnny, did you forget you got a nice little smoothie there. That should be more than enough as dessert.” Rosita said in her motherly tone.

“Rosita’s right, face your demise like a man; waitress, our check please.”

   It looked like that I wasn’t getting out of this whether I wanted to or not. So I sucked up what was left of my embarrassment and started to head towards the bar with smoothie in hand after we paid. I started trying the smoothie and was surprise to find out it tasted great. I definitely tasted mango and something else which I couldn’t put my finger on, passion fruit maybe.

   When we got to the bar, I was face to face with Regis as he was leaning over the counter resting on his elbows. A very seductive looking pose which did not help my situation, especially with that equally seductive smirk he was giving me.

“Hey there handsome, come here often?” Regis said in the corniest way I have ever heard.

“ ‘e-‘ey f’ere Regis, ‘ows it going. It’s nice to see you again. We ‘eard f’is place was new so we wanted to try it out. F’ese are some friends from f’e f’eatre. F’is is Rosita and Ash. Rosita, Ash, f’is is Regis….m-my boyfriend.“

“It’s nice to meet you two, I hope you guys liked the smoothies, wasn’t sure what you guys would like so I thought I’d give you smoothies based on you performances. Ash got our rockin raspberry Devil, Rosita got our Strawesome Berry ShowTime, and Johnny got the Mango-a-go-go. Anyway, it’s nice to meet you guys.” Regis extended his hands over the counter to shake their hands.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too. Thank you for the smoothie, it is delicious but I got to say it was about time Johnny went after you. I mean ever since we got the New Moon Theatre back, he always ogled you every time he preformed. Heck it just proves to show how good of a singer he is since people barely noticed it before.”

“You know looking him up close, he’s more cute than hot. He’s so fluffy; I bet you just love getting up in that huh Johnny.”

“Ash, c-come on, don’t say stuff like f’at.”

“I don’t really mind, besides, I’m kind of curious as to the answer. So Johnny, love getting up in that?” Regis asked which just prompts me to try and hide my face again.

   This kept going on for some time before some girl came and joked about how Regis should be getting back to work instead of talking to his boyfriend, which I think is a joke. Whatever the case, we said our goodbyes but not before getting a kiss from Regis and left the restaurant. After we left we hung out a little more by going to the nearby street fair. It would have been great if Ash would have stop teasing me, though but I was still happy.

   The rest of the week flew by pretty fast; the theatre decided to do the play on Othello. Instead of doing just changing the play to fit it better with modern times, we decided to show case a kids friendly version during the morning, and a authentic version at night for the older audiences. We we’re even able to do collaborations with local art and drama college students and give them credit for helping out with sets and performing on stage with us. With Mr.Moon’s advice and help, I’m sure it’ll help them and us as this would mean more money for the theatre.

   Every day during my breaks I would go out and visit Regis and order the smoothie he gave me. We would talk for a bit while I ate and drank at the counter. Every time I left he would always give me a kiss; sometimes on the cheek, sometimes on the lips. When the weekend came by, I took Regis out for a picnic. It started to rain hard out of nowhere during the picnic so I took him to my place and we both showered, dried off and watched a movie until his dad called again demanding he knows where Regis is so he can kill me. Besides the threat, the date was amazing, albeit we never actually saw the movie as we where to busy kissing and I wanted to give Regis the proper answer to Ash’s question from earlier in the week.

   As the weekend ended, crunch time started. Monday through Wednesday was rehearsals. Since the first debut of Othello will be Thursday, we were on full on dress rehearsals. We we’re all on stage acting out the scene where Iago tries to make Othello doubt his wife’s loyalty. As the main lead, I was in the middle of one of my lines when the theatre doors flew opened with a very angry looking Mr.Haruki speed walking down the main aisle while what I assume is Japanese cursing. He came straight to me and he grabbed me by the collar and somehow was able to lift me up even with me being taller, which caused everyone to gasp and some to run back stage.

“Hey, hey, hey, sir please put my star actor down.” I heard Mr.Moon said trying to calm Mr.Haruki down which only made him curse more.

   Mr.Moon then took out a book from somewhere and started to read what I also assume is Japanese though it was so broken and weird compared to Regis’ and his father’s that I wouldn’t know. After he finished, I looked down to Mr.Haruki’s face only to see utter disgust as he then started to somehow scream louder after violently shaking me.

“Meena grab him and hold him down.” Ash yelled to Meena which she did right away. I was finally free and able to catch my breath. Rosita came by my side trying to console me.

   After we all calmed down, except for Mr.Haruki who was still promptly yelling and cursing, Mr.Moon came over and started to ask questions.

“Johnny, who is that and why was he threatening you? You aren’t involved in any trouble are you? Should I call the police?” Mr.Moon asked.

“No, no don’t do f’at, I-I know ‘im, he’s Regis’ dad.”

“Who?” Mr.Moon questioned.

“He’s Regis’ dad!?” Ash and Rosita yelled at the same time.

“Who is Regis?” I heard Meena say with Mr.Haruki still struggling. Seriously, how much stamina does that man have?

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HURT MY LITTLE BOY! I’LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!”  Mr.Haruki finally yelled in English and it struck me like a bad cord.

I hurt Regis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Love getting feed back on stuff that can help me write better so feel free to leave one. Also sorry I took so long, finals are a pain...anyways.....next chapter will take a while since I want to finish my GOTG fanfic, gotta help keep poket alive. See you guys soon...hopefully....if I don't die from finals....T^T.....


	5. New Song Chapter 5

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU HURT MY LITTLE BOY! I’LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME! I’M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!”  Mr.Haruki finally yelled in English and it struck me like a bad cord.

   I hurt Regis?

   How did I hurt him? I just saw him yesterday; I didn’t see anything wrong with him. I would have asked if I saw anything wrong with him.

“W-What do you mean, I ‘urt ‘im? I saw ‘im yesterday and ‘e was just fine; I didn’t see ‘im today yet because I haven’t had my break. “

“OF COURSE IT WAS YOU, YOU HOOLIGAN, WHO ELSE COULD IT BE!” Mr.Haruki yelled at me.

“Wait wait wait, can someone explain what is going on? Who is Regis and why is his dad here threatening you. Johnny what is going on?” Mr.Moon said getting in between us with Meena still holding him down.

“Okay everyone, let’s give this situation some space, anyone not part of the New Moon theatre please head to the back and practice your parts and learn the play more thoroughly.” Rosita said alleviating some of the pressure off the situation. After everyone left the stage, I started to feel a bit nervous as all eyes went on us.

“So, Johnny, want to start?” Mr.Moon asked.

“Well to keep f’is short, Regis is, well, my boyfriend….and f’is is ‘is dad. I don’t understand f’e part about me ‘urting Regis since I would never do f’at. I mean I saw ‘im yesterday and f’ere wasn’t anyf’ing out of f’e ordinary when we met…”

“Liar, I know it’s your fault he is hurt. I saw it with my own eyes; I saw bruises on him when he left for work today. You are the only one that goes anywhere near him!”

“That’s freaking bull, you pompous asshole!” Ash yelled which gave me a small heart attack, not because of what she said but who she was saying it to. I want to be on good terms with Regis’ parents, I don’t need them thinking that my friends are all brutes.

“Ash please, I…” I started but was cut off.

“The hell with that Johnny, I’m not letting some corporate pencil pusher call you out on hurting the guy you been literally going goo goo ga ga on literally just by thinking about him. You are literally the nicest guy I have ever met, and you’re British too! No offense but you are literally the stereotypic nice classy British guy.” There was too many literally in what she said.

“Ash is right, Johnny would never hurt anyone on purpose, heck I even let him babysit my 25 kids when I go on date nights with Norman and they all love him.” Rosita said.

“Y-yeah I doubt Johnny did what you said mister Regis’ dad. Do you have any kind of proof? How do you know it wasn’t Regis who hurt himself by accident, like if he fell or something?”

“*hmph* as much as a homo Johnny is, to which this little encounter tells us, I really don’t like my practice time ruined by some other little homo with a daddy that has issues. How do you know it’s not just some marks from night loving the two had?” Mike said which caused me to blush furiously and Mr.Haruki to growl deeply.

“Why kind of mark leaves clotted blood stains? And when I did ask him he said it was nothing but a scratch. That was not a simple scratch. Someone hurt him and since you are the only thing that’s new around our family it has to be you.” 

   My patience was starting to run a bit thin and this situation has to end. I would never hurt Regis, I love him and nothing would change that fact.

“Meena can you please let ‘im go.” I asked which Meena obliged.

“Mr.Haruki, I swear on everyf’ing f’at I ‘old dear, f’at I would never, ever, ‘urt Regis in any way shape or form. And if any of f’is is my fault I’ll take any form of punishment f’at you deem fit to give me. I care deeply for your son and would raf’er die f’en know I was ‘arming ‘im in any way.”

  I wasn’t sure if my little speech helped persuade him very much but I think he finally calmed down to reel in the situation. He glared at me one more time before he decided to start walking towards the exit. But before he exited the room.

“If I find out you lied to me and you are hurting my little boy, there is no god in this world that would save you from what I would do to you.” Mr.Haruki said as he finally left. The whole room was in dead silent for a couple seconds before Mr.Moon decided to break it.

“Johnny are you ok? Do you need the rest of the day off to deal with all of this?”

“No, no, I’m fine. F’ough I will ask if I can leave a little early, let’s finish rehearsals.” I didn’t say anything afterwards except for what I had to for the play. I’m going to get the bottom of this and I will find out what is going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   I didn’t go on break today to go to see Regis so that I can leave around the time Regis left for work. I wanted to talk to him without any interruptions, just the two of us somewhere quite. It took me a while to get out of the theatre since I was in full costume. I skated towards the restaurant but was disappointed to find I just missed Regis, if it wasn’t for one of his coworkers who recognized me, I would have been there waiting forever. Since he wasn’t here I decided to text him real quick letting him know that I wanted to talk and then started skating towards his house.

   Skating for 10 minutes, I thought I would have to deal with Mr.Haruki if Regis made it home already. If it wasn’t for the sound of something falling, which if I heard right sounded like a trashcan, I would have completely missed the commotion at the block I passed not one second ago. I turned around to see what was going on to find Regis on the floor, his messenger bag and its content scattered to his right. And just a foot away, I see three women, a leopard, baboon, and horse, snickering at Regis.

“So are you gonna listen this time or not. Cuz I know people who can make you ‘listen’ better.” The leopard said, she sounded like a bad TV gang leader.

“Mary, it’s not his fault, you know how stupid dogs are, maybe if we drew a picture for him.” The baboon said as Regis tries to collect his things. What was odd was that he looked disinterested and calm somehow.

“Maybe if we knock some sense into his head.” Said the horse who was the largest of the three. At that point I wasn’t going to let anyone touch him in front of me.

“ ‘Ey, what’s going on over ‘ere. Regis are you alright!” I yelled trying to get to Regis but was immediately stopped by the three girls.

“OH MY GOD ITS JOHNNY!” two of the three said in unison.

“Johnny, Johnny can I take a picture with you!” the baboon said.

“Johnny can I get an autograph!” the horse said.

“Girls, girls, calm down, how about this instead; Johnny come join us for some fun out on the town. I know this great club that has the best drinks and the best dance floor.”

“What is ‘appening ‘ere?” I was so confused; they were just being mean to Regis and now they’re acting all nice like that never happened. I wasn’t going to take that, I pushed passed them and helped Regis up after helping get all his things in his bag.

“Are you ok love?” I asked

“Yeah I’m fine, nothing to worry about, I’ve dealt with worse. Just some crazed fans.” Worse? This happened before?

“Wait what? ‘Ow long ‘as f’is been ‘appening? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Don’t worry about it John-“ Regis couldn’t finish before the leopard came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around mine.

“Johnny, don’t waste your breath on this slut, come on, let’s go have a good time.” That right there was the last straw. All my fur stood on ends and I pushed her off of me.

“YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT MY LOVE LIKE F’AT….EVER!” That seemed to get their attention.

“I suggest you lot leave before I do somef’ing I’ll regret and if you ever come after ‘im again, you will fucking regret it, got it.”

“C-come on Johnny, you can’t honestly like this fag, he has to be blackmailing you or something, whatever he’s got on you cant be-“ the horse started to say but I didn’t want to hear it.

“LEAVE!” I yelled as furiously as I can, which I’m glad they listened when I did.

   I was left alone with Regis but was a bit too mad to talk coherently, and I’m glad Regis picked up on that. I grabbed his hand and led him to my place since it’s the only place I can think of that can give us privacy. I did see him text his dad about being late. I didn’t know what the excuse was, but all I could think of was how can anyone could be so mean and small minded.

   When we got to my place I think I broke down, I started to tear up and cry. Regis grabbed hold of me though and started to kiss me; he put his arms around my neck and I put mine around his waist. We stayed like that until I finally calmed down enough to talk.

“That was one of the sweetest thing anyone has ever did for me you know.” He said, I was still a bit teary eyed and sniffling a bit.

“What, protecting my mate?” he chuckled at that.

“Yes but more importantly standing up for me. You know growing up gay is not easy right? I got bully almost daily because of it, granted it was just a specific few as I had plenty of support from others, but it’s still bullying. Thought most of the hate leaves when you start college.”

“So f’at’s why you said you were use to it. But how long have those three been bothering you?”

“Oh only a week, nothing bad really, just verbal assault for the most part. Threats to stop dating you because they think you love them or something like that, I really couldn’t care less. They did trip me when I wasn’t paying attention; I was trying to reply to a certain someone’s text when I got tripped.” He said with a smirk. “Speaking of which, why did you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh  ummm….F’is is a little embarrassing now but your dad told me about ‘ow you were ‘urt…well more like blamed me and was f’reating to ‘urt me because ‘e f’ought I ‘urt you. ‘E said ‘e saw bruises and cuts on you. It was really terrifying when ‘e came in during our rehearsal and picked me up some ‘ow.”

“Oh that fucking idiot, he overreacted again! I am going to give him the biggest earful when I see him. Those cuts weren’t from any kind of bulling, so don’t worry about it Johnny. There from a broken locker that’s being replaced at the restaurant, I slipped on some water when I was changing and it grazed me a bit.”

“Oh now I feel stupid about all f’is.”

“At least you didn’t jump to conclusions like my dad and decided to try and talk to me. Speaking of whom, must be punished!” Regis said emphasizing his actions by pointing up.

“*heh*, and ‘ow do you suppose you do f’at, I really don’t want to be f’e target of your faf’er wraf’ again.”

“Easy, I’m sleeping over.” And on that note, he scooted closer and wiggled under my arm so he’s essentially next to me under my right arm.

   As thrilled as I am that Regis wants to sleep with me over at my place; doesn’t that imply that he wants to ‘sleep’ with me? Am I ready for that? Will I be able to satisfy him? So many questions were going through my head and of course Regis saw all the emotions I was going through or possibly read my mind.

“You’re nervous aren’t you? You know that me staying over doesn’t necessarily mean what you are thinking. You know I don’t have to stay if you don’t want me to.”

“No, no, I do want you to but…I’m just nervous…about a lot of stuff. Besides won’t your dad try to come ‘ere and bring you back or somef’ing. I’m afraid ‘e might break down my door.”

“Not if I don’t say were I’m staying. Like if I told my mom I’ll be here but ask her to tell my dad that I’m sleeping over my coworker/best-friend as I have done many times; and my mom loves you so we can get away with this! So do you still want me over?” It’s hard to say no to literally someone who just have answers to everything and anything you say.

“Fine you win, I’ll see if I can find somef’ing f’at resembles pj’s f’at you can wear.”

“Resembles? What you don’t wear pj’s?” this got me to stiffen a bit before I ran into my room while he tells his mom where he was staying. All I could hear was him chuckling.

   The searched for was unsuccessful on finding anything that can be used, anything I did have was either dirty, really dirty, or can’t be used for sleep.

“Any luck?” Regis said startling me from behind.

“Uh no, sorry, I don’t got anyf’ing, best I could do is let you borrow one of my knickers, but I’m guessing f’ose are a bit too big for you.”

“I could always just sleep naked too; I gotta repay my savior somehow.”

“I uh, I usually do too but, I-I-I’m a little self conscious…about ‘ow I look wif’ out clof’es.”  Regis took my hands and led me to the bed and he sat me down next to him.

“Hey I told you, be yourself and you’ll be fine. Besides who isn’t self conscious about their body. Like I said before, just because I’m sleeping over doesn’t mean we have to do anything besides sleep. So I’ll ask and I want a straight answer. Do you want to do what you’re thinking or would you want to just relax and cuddle a bit before we go to sleep?”

   I want to, I really do, I’m a healthy guy with needs and wants too, but I don’t want to impose, I don’t want to hurt him. But he looks like he wants this too, he never gave me the impression that he’ll just laugh at me or be disappointed at me for being me.

“If…If we do….can we start small?” I asked.

“Of course, we go at a pace that’s comfortable for the both of us.” He said smiling in the way that just makes me feel like he could do no wrong….even if were potentially going to something naughty.

   I decided to go for it and strip down to nothing and I stood there in nothing nervously playing with the fur on my arm. When I looked back I could see Regis blushing like crazy as the white of his ears and muzzle was bright red; I could even see parts of his neck and chest turning pink.

“Umm R-Regis…could you join me in being in, you know nude? I-I feel a little awkward being f’e only one naked.” That got his attention as he stripped as quickly as he could leaving him also naked and already at half mast as I could see his knob peeking from his sheath. He was what I expected from a canine, bulbous humanoid penis with a knot slowly starting to form on the base.

“I gotta say Johnny, you are more beautiful than I thought; so we just gonna stare at each other or you know?”

“Oh oh right, I-I uh don’t know what to do.”

“How about we start with a kiss?” Regis said getting up and placing a finger on my chest tracing my pecs until he started to go lower down my abs before going back up to my chin and leading my faces toward his. We started to make out and well I didn’t know what happened. Next thing I knew we were on my bed with me on top. Regis took one of my hands and started to lead it to his chest. I started to roam his body with mine while we were still locked kissing. Every bump, every tuff or fur, I tried to take all of it in leaving nothing unexplored.

   I kept going through all that I can reach before I realized that the last spot I didn’t go to was where his privates were. I reached down hesitantly until I fully grasped him in my hands, he was so warm and by the feel of it, very hard. I twirled my thumbs around the head and could only be intoxicated by the sounds Regis was making. He wouldn’t stop gasping and moaning, every slight movement made him writhe under me. He was leaking so much that my hand was entirely slick and made it that much easier to pleasure him.

   I moved my mouth down his muzzle painting kisses as I head down to his neck and decided to nibble; hard enough to leave a lingering feeling but soft enough not to leave a mark. I was about to go back up to try and kiss him again before Regis stopped and startled me when he flipped us over.

“It’s no fun if only I have fun.” He said.

“No it’s fine, I’m ok wif’ it besides, I’m sure you…oh….aaaaaahhh” I couldn’t finish my thought as he used his hand to rub off some pre from his knob and rubbed the head of mine. He started to give me the same treatment I gave him.

   I’m usually very quite when it came to my own pleasures, I never moaned or made any noise when I played with myself for the most part, but today I was alone with Regis and with him on top of me taking control made me blush like crazy and just me not care about anything except what’s happening now. I want nothing more but to show him I cared and loved what he was doing and the only thing I could think of was to moaned and groaned as loud as I could. Though the feeling didn’t last very long before I felt I was getting close.

“R-Regis…aaaahhh……w-wait…..I’m getting…..oowww…..close!” He didn’t listen; instead he doubled his effort and actually started frotting us. I grabbed him and tried to press us closer before I inevitably came with Regis following suit. We made a mess all over our stomachs, well mostly mine.

“Wow, that was fun, you sure you never done this before?” Regis said plopping himself on my chest causing him to rub against my still sensitive, still cumming knob.

“W-Wait w-wait…”I said trying to finish riding my orgasm. Which prompted him to get off me and look down to see me still shooting my last couple of ropes.

“Wait are you still cumming? Holy crap that’s hot!” He said going down and giving me one long lick which also caused me to give out a few extra ropes. I never thought this was unusual for me, but the way it sounds makes it seem this is more than what’s normal.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry is f’at bad?” I said happy and relaxed now that my orgasm subsided.

“You kidding me, heck no. I just said that was hot, oh we are doing this again, especially if you taste this good.” Regis said going for another lick, which made me moan again. I didn’t respond right away, I pulled and held him close for a couple of minutes before I felt the cum starting to dry.

“ *heh* glad you like; but as much as I would love to stay spunky, we should probably shower, and go to sleep, we both got a full day tomorrow.”

“I guess you’re right.” He sighed, but not before giving me a few licks on my face and a kiss.

   We got up from my bed and headed to the shower, to which I’m glad we shared. We took turns cleaning the other as we each snuck in more licks and kisses before finally finishing up and getting ready for bed; even if it did take longer than usual just to dry and brush Regis fur, not that I’m complaining. I laid him in my bed before getting up to double check everything in my garage/house was locked, off, and in place before coming back to my room and turning the lights out so that I can get under the covers to have Regis latch on to me and give me one last good night kiss.

“Goodnight Johnny.”

“Goodnight love, sweet dreams.” I said kissing him one more time on his head before finally dosing off into sweet blissful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M STILL ALIVE!!!!! I have a lot of stuff going on in my life and can't write as much as I could and when I do feel like writing I can't because something always interrupts me. Anyway, I'm still working on this and the last chapter of my Guardians of the Galaxy fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love hearing them. Also let me know if the cockney accent I'm using for Johnny is good/accurate. I looked it up online and but I don't think I can keep up with all the different stuff in the accent so I just stuck with the no 'H' sound and the 'Th' fronting/ 'V' thing I found. If you have any suggestions please let me know, I would love to improve on my writing skills.


End file.
